My Secret Love
by Aria-dancingdolphins15
Summary: Gales POV of some of the things he saw on screen. Also, well you will have to read it for yourself! GalexKatniss


GALE POV

I woke up this morning and got dressed, in probably the happiest manner I have for days. I was going to meet my hunting partner in the woods today. Not only she my hunting partner or my best friend, she is my secret love.

Today I am going to tell her about my plan for us to run away together. After I got dressed I ran to the living room, grabbed my game bag and yelled to my mom "See you later mom!" she didn't have time to reply back because I had already shut the door. I ran to the fence with the opening in it and listened for the hum, it was sort of a habit. The fence was never really running but you had to be careful. It wasn't humming so I slid through the hole and ran to meet my secret love. I ran to out meeting spot and sat on the rock, Katniss wasn't there yet, I guess she was running late.

I guess I'll just sit here and rest a little while. Before I could lay my head down Katniss jumped out of the tree above me and landed on the ground yelling "BOO!" I sat up so quickly that I think I got whiplash. She started laughing when she saw the surprised look on my face, I couldn't be mad at her, so I just went along and laughed. After Katniss stopped laughing we went over to the meadow, today is the day of reaping for the Hunger Games, I shouldn't be happy but I just feel so giddy. We never hunt on reaping day, its grounds for getting caught. I set up the picnic on the grass and we just laid on the blanket wasting away time eating the food that we had packed. We were looking to the sky watching the clouds pass by.

I turned my head to look at Katniss seeing her still stare at the sky.

I said "Catnip?" and she broke away her stare from the sky and looked at me. "Yeah Gale?" she said. I replied "Catnip.. you know we could run away together, we could make it out in the woods. With your hunting skill and my snares theres no way we could lose. We won't have to face the reaping or anything. What do you say?" She looked at me in shock as the realization of what I had just said kicked in. That was as good as any way to tell her I liked her right? She said "Gale, what about our families? Who will take care of them?" I hadn't really thought of our families. I was thinking over her questions when the bell rang in the town signaling that we had about 2-3 hrs to get ready for the reaping. That means that we either get home or get out of here. Katniss stood up and said "Gale I don't think I could just leave my family like that. I mean not poor little Prim."

I just nodded and said "I understand." I was a little sad but she hadn't said anything about she didn't want to go. Maybe we could run away together another time, with our families. I saw a blackberry bush and walked past her and grabbed a couple. I did our yearly ritual that we do for very Hunger Games. "Let the 74 Hunger Games begin.." I threw the blackberry up and Katniss caught it in her mouth "and may the odds be ever in your favor." She said with a look of bitterness on her face, from the taste of the blackberries. We packed everything up and headed our separate ways to our houses. When I got home I threw everything in the kitchen and went up to my room.

When I got there I found a pair of trousers and a plain white long sleeved shirt with a tie. I out everything on and before I knew it, it was time for the reaping. My family and I walked out of our house and to the town square where the capitol woman Effie Trinket will be announcing the tributes. I was looking among the crowd looking for Katniss, I spotted her but almost didn't recognize her. She was in a perfect blue dress with her hair down her back in a single braid. She looked so beautiful. Then Effie Trinkets voice interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen" I didn't hear the rest I didn't want to listen I would only listen when they called the names. Effie Trinket started announcing the tributes "Ladies first." she said then she reached into the big glass ball and pulled out a piece of paper. I was thinking inside my head 'NOT KATNISS NOT KATNISS PLEASE NOT KATNISS. "Primrose Everdeen." My mouth formed a hole I couldn't believe it poor little Prim got chosen with only having one piece of paper in the ball and others having about 50. How could she get chosen?

I saw Prim start walking up to the stage crying and then all of a sudden Katniss burst through the peacekeepers and shouted "I volunteer!" No! I thought to myself. Then Prim was yelling and screaming for her sister and I knew what I had to do. I walked through the crowd and picked Prim up and led her back over to her mom. I was holding back tears myself. She then called the male tributes name and I was hoping that it would be me and then I wasn't. I was hoping it to be me because then I could protect her, but if it was me than I would never be able to see Katniss again only one person survives the Hunger Games. "Peeta Mellark" Effie Trinket yelled into the microphone. The bakers son, I don't really know him I have only seen him when I trade his father squirrels. I looked over at Katniss and she seemed to know him. I don't know how but she just did.

Effie Trinket boomed "There are your District 12 tributes folks!" After the reaping I walked back to my house in the shade of depression. My Katniss had gotten chosen. I went up to my room and started crying.

TIME PASSES

Today I will get to see Katniss beautiful face for the interviews and the chariot rides. I saw her on the chariot she looked so beautiful. The one detail that I could not surpass was that she was holding hands with that Baker Boy. Why would she hold his hand? WHY? Then the interviews I laughed as Katniss spun around and around and she said things like her favorite thing was the lamb stew. Her time was up and then it was Peeta's turn. His interview was pretty boring but towards the end it got interesting.

Caeser Flickerman started asking him about a special girl he my have. I was kind of interested to see who this guy liked. I was not very happy to find out. When he said that she came here with him he was talking about Katniss MY Katniss. M jaw tightened and my fists clenched in and out. I wanted to hit something . But I didn't.

TIME PASSES

They are in a cave together sleeping. I want to rip my hair out! Why did they have to change the rules?

THE NEXT DAY

THEY ARE KISSING! HE IS KISSING MY KATNISS! WHY! I HATE HIM! I LOATHE HIM! Calm down Gale.. calm down. I had to breath in and out and try to cool myself off. This kissing each other thing went on for days. I was getting so tired of it that I would just close my eyes.

TIME PASSES

Katniss is finally home, I will tell her how I feel about her and then maybe she will love me and not Baker Boy.

I haven't gotten to talk to her yet. She had been busy with interviews and other Hunger Games Victor stuff. But today, today she was mine. We are going hunting together. When she got to our meeting place I didn't even say hello I just got up and took her by the shoulders and kissed her on the lips. She tensed up and didn't move. I didn't know whether to take that as shock or disgust. I pulled away and whispered to her "I had to do that at least once.." then I walked off into the woods to examine my thoughts, and probably cry over my loss of my secret love Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this is my first Hunger Games One-Shot. I hope you guys liked it! Please review! Remember I can see how many of you are reading it and not reviewing! So please don't disappoint me. REVIEW! Thanks! <strong>

**If you are reading this please take my poll on my profile page, as to whether or not I should continue with this as a story, and drag it out more, or if I should just leave it a one shot. THANKS! **

**~ Aria **


End file.
